Jikūkan Dengekisakusenm
"Space-time blitzkrieg tactics" hail from studying taijutsu among the Seven Ronin of the Marrow. Unlike more well-known space-time techniques, this art form does not manipulate the continuum in order to teleport the user or create artificial sealed pocket dimensions. Instead these kinds of techniques distort regions of normal space, leading to drastically physically rearranged spatial-temporal anomalies. Users take full advantage of these anomalies by utilizing them to blitz opponents during tactical combat. Background The Ronin and Sohei clans of Uzu no Kuni developed these techniques after the fall of that once great land in order to gain an advantage against the types of opponents and tactics they faced during the destruction of their former country. Execution Space-time becomes forcibly compressed between the user and a chosen target bearing a location of no more than 10 meters distant. In other words, this technique renders a drastic reduction in the distance between an attacker and an opponent. The user then performs a normal shunshin through the compacted volume of space-time. A secondary effect of this jutsu switches the axis of time with the space axis relative to the user's frame of reference, who's bodyflicker stretches through the compressed region across one microsecond of duration. Because time and space have switched axes, his movements are drawn from the pole of origin of the compressed region to the destination pole, just as time normally and relentlessly marches forward. Once the halfway point is crossed the motion is irrevocable and as the opposite pole is traversed the compressed space relaxes to normal characteristics behind the user. Before the halfway point, the user may abridge his movements by halting the jutsu itself. Just as time does not normally run in reverse, and opponent cannot enter into the opposite pole of the compressed region to attack the user. In fact, from the target's perspective nothing unusual occurs until the user suddenly arrives within striking distance exactly one microsecond before they departed their prior position. The user's afterimage disappears a moment later. Even sensors or dōjutsu users cannot detect the anomalies prior to onset of attack due to temporal reversal of cause and effect relative to the opponent's reference frame. Since there is a "cool down" time of 10 seconds, this technique is usually used in conjunction with other combat tactics, as well as the tsuiwonasu technique. By utilizing a tsuiwonasu, a user can double the amount of executions of this technique within any block of time. In order to accomplish this the user initiates a blitzkrieg event with his own chakra then his tsuiwonasu repeats the process. However, with the presence of Sharingan wielders on the battlefield users of this technique refrain from ignition via means of their own chakra, relying instead on their tsuiwonasu to initiate the technique from the privacy of their chakra isolated sealed dimensions within the users' bodies. This effectively halves the available usage within a given duration. This technique is also usable with mid range attacks instead of the user's body, allowing attacks to reach their targets instantaneously. This jutsu can also be used defensively to distance oneself from an opponent or evade an attack. Supplementary usage of this technique also exists. Risk Counter-tactics If a user does not vary his attack pattern wisely, it may become possible for tacticians familiar with the execution of this technique to effectively set booby-traps during large-scale melee events or in other situations with significant amounts of preparation time. Nanae Kinsei For some unknown reason users of Seven-fold Symmetry exhibit superior reactive capabilities over nonusers to these types of tactics. Known Users Seven Ronin of the Marrow Kyrgyzishi Kaiza Kagemori Sessai